Described below is a method for operating a radio communication system as well as a respective sending station, a respective receiving station and respective software.
In future radio communication systems subcarriers of a frequency band used by a radio communication system will be assigned to a terminal for instance in form of radio resource units, so called chunks, whereas a radio resource unit includes at least two subsequent subcarriers.
For assignment of chunks with good transmission properties in uplink and chunks with good transmission properties in downlink, radio channels of subcarriers, i.e. channel coefficients (channel state information) of subcarriers, will have to be estimated for uplink and downlink transmissions. Further, channel state information (CSI) of the subcarriers of the assigned chunks, will have to be made available at a transmitting side (e.g. a radio station), to apply pre-coding techniques (e.g. dirty paper pre-coding) in order to use space-division multiplex (often called also joint transmission).
It is an open issue how to effectively identify chunks (i.e. fast and preferably the best chunks) to be assigned to a terminal and how channel state information of subcarriers of the assigned chunks can effectively (i.e. nearly instantaneously) be made available at a transmitting side, i.e. at the terminal for its uplink transmission and particularly at a radio station for its downlink transmission.